Simply Here
by postages
Summary: [RuSen] On the edge of the earth, where I could view every perfect scenery, I'll search for the smile you once gave me and keep it for my own. The problem is... do you still exist? edited


Author's Notes: It's high time I post a fic here. It's been months, and I've been really itching to write. So, here's a fic from my heart! Hope you like it! Forgive me. I might be rusty already.

Dedication: To Ginnie, Kim-nee, Aki-nee, Sapphi-nee, this is for all of you. I know I've promised a SenRu before. Gomen for finishing it only now.

Heiko, my dearest cousin, thanks for the support.

Jenine, Nana, Des, Jannil, Lianne, thanks for everything. You guys have been there through crap and shit. I appreciate your mere presence.

Yana-nee, thanks for simply being there Though you tend to pester me most of time, I appreciate your… er… stuff.

Disclaimers: The usual. SD isn't mine. Won't ever be.

* * *

**Simply Here **

**

* * *

**

On the edge of the earth, where I could view every perfect scenery, I'll search for the smile you once gave me and keep it for my own. The problem is... do you **still** exist?

* * *

_"I heard… It's the saddest news."_

_"It's got to be. On their wedding day?"_

_"Fate's been so cruel." _

_

* * *

_

If it was an ordinary day, then he'd be spending it the way he wanted. Spending a day the way he wanted meant sleeping for at least twelve hours, playing basketball for the next three hours, and spending the remaining hours lounging in his bedroom, in preparation of his "long-awaited" sleep.

Much to his dismay, **this** was no ordinary day.

He asked himself for the nth time that day why he was driving towards his sempai-tachi's senior's house. Of course, he needed to pick them up and drive them to the church. If it hadn't been for his best friend, well, he wouldn't have done that.

Yes. It was **that** reason again. His best friend.

"Sashi-sempai, Min-sempai!"

The two emerged from the door and locked it behind them. They both stepped inside the convertible and settled on the seats comfortably.

"Now now, Kae-kun. You don't really have to do this. It's the fourteenth of February, and you might have a date."

I merely shrugged and sighed. "It's Akira we're talking 'bout, sempai. As if I could resist him. And you know I don't have a date…"

The other lad laughed. "No need to continue, Kaede. We know. We know." The drive merely scowled. "And don't even try calling me Kae-kun again, sempai. You're gonna get it."

The bespectacled lad simply laughed. He loved teasing his kouhai junior. What was funny was that Rukawa Kaede seemed to find it hard to refute statements that pertained to Sendoh or were related to Sendoh.

Now, who was Sendoh exactly?

He adjusted his glasses and chuckled almost inaudibly. Sendoh Akira was Rukawa Kaede's best friend. He was a man who possessed not much brains, but had the looks to back it up. And he was amiable; nearly everyone at school was his friend.

Perhaps that was what Rukawa liked about Sendoh.

Or had grown to love about him.

Sendoh wasn't the type of guy who goes to the canteen to meet people. The people are the ones who go to him. He changed everyone, including a certain stoic man who, he noted, was the driver as of the moment.

He was glad Rukawa met the man. At least he wasn't the ice block kind of guy that he was anymore. He was a bit… softer. Like marshmallow perhaps? The semi-hard marshmallow.

The problem was, the guy already had someone else.

"Are you tired already, honey?"

There was a sudden pause in their journey as Rukawa turned to his sempai-tachi and gave them a glare.

"Don't call me honey, please!"

"We won't if you would drive safely? Kaede man, you're going too fast!"

He scowled once more. "Like who cares?"

"**WE DO!**"

They were about to crash into the tree when Rukawai turned the stirring wheel and slowed down his pace.

"Thank you!" both exclaimed sarcastically. They were expecting for another glare but, much to their dismay, there wasn't. Instead, there was a perplexed expression on Kaede's face.

"It's just that something really bothers me, considering the fact that Akira doesn't really ask me to go to the Church for no apparent reason. I mean, it's a working day. He should be working and all-"

The vehicle stopped in front of the Church and the passengers stepped out of the car. They all ran towards the entrance of the Church.

All of a sudden, Rukawa stopped on the last step, causing the other two to lose balance.

"What the hell are thinking about!"

And they saw Sendoh.

No questions were to be asked.

"Akira-"

The lad turned around and forced a smile.

"I… I wanted to continue this ceremony. I know it's been years but…" he paused then continued, "I just want to finish everything."

Tears began to cascade down his cheeks as he walked down the aisle, his right arm in a position where he appeared to be with someone, his white tuxedo seeming to flow with his every move. He gave a curt nod to the priest and the ceremony immediately started.

_I just want to finish everything._

_Fourteenth of February… _

"No!" Rukawa immediately ran towards Sendoh. He was about to stop the ceremony when the lad raised his hand to signal Rukawa to stop.

"Go on, please Father."

Rukawa merely stood there, a witness to the entire ceremony. He saw everything, from Sendoh's fake smile to his struggle to keep his tears at bay. He hung his head low as the ceremony was to end.

"You may now kiss the… groom."

And, as if on cue, Sendoh fell and lost consciousness.

Or, more likely, life.

He pulled his body close to him as he screamed and let the tears flow.

For the loss of his best friend. For the end of their friendship.

For a love lost. A love that was never revealed and given the chance to be returned.

_I just want to finish everything._

owari


End file.
